A Perfect Fit
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS/Prince of Persia. "She'd figured out early on who they were. They may not know themselves, but she knew. It was hard to miss the qualities of Persian royalty no matter what time period she lived in."


**A/N:** Okay, so I was watching Prince of Persia last night and Tamina kept reminding me of Macy. Something about the character just seemed so Macy, and then I realized the story was also about three brothers and HAD to write some insane AU one-shot thing about it. So here it is. It may be insane and trippy and just flat out weird, but I kind of like it. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

**A Perfect Fit**

By angellwings

* * *

Macy kept an eye on her "favorite band" as they moved across the cafeteria to their usual table. She'd figured out early on who they were. They may not know themselves, but she knew. It was hard to miss the qualities of Persian royalty no matter what time period she lived in. The confidence, the self satisfied swagger, and the air of privilege. No matter who they came back as those three things seemed to always follow them.

They hadn't recognized her so she doubted they had any memories from their previous lives. To them she was Macy, Superfan extraordinaire. Not Tamina, Princess of Alamut and Guardian of the dagger of the gods.

She wouldn't have believed herself if she didn't have the dagger locked away in her house as proof. A part of her was relieved they didn't know. It was less of a burden for them, for Dastan, if they didn't remember all that had happened. She had been given no such blessing. She'd been taught from a young age the ways of the Guardian. She'd even taken more than a few trips to Iran and been taught the path to the temple. To the stone where the dagger was to be taken should someone ever seek it out for their own selfish cause. She'd been shown the location of the Hourglass of the Gods beneath the sacred ruins of Alamut as well. She knew it all.

She had been raised with the knowledge that she was someone else.

But the memories hadn't fallen into place until she'd seen _them_.

It had only been for a brief second, and through the television, but it had triggered a stream of memories that were both painful and deliciously sweet. She'd been 14 at the time, but after that moment she'd felt so much older. She'd decided then that she would learn all she could about the band Jonas. She'd be their biggest "fan" and keep track of them. They were a part of her destiny, after all.

Being transferred to their school hadn't been her idea. She'd been perfectly fine in public school, but her parents had insisted. It was best to have them near incase anything happened to the dagger.

She knew her destiny. She knew which was one was intended for her. Her eyes fell on Nick as he sat down next to her. She tried not to show her disappointment. Dastan had been the youngest so it stood to reason that Nick would be him.

But she didn't have any sort of attraction to him. Yes, he was pleasing to look at and very talented, but the spark wasn't there. From what she'd remembered Tamina and Dastan had chemistry like no other couple in history. There was also the problem of relation and blood. Dastan had been adopted, and as far as she knew Nick was truly a Lucas.

Actually as far as she knew they were all truly Lucases. She'd yet to figure out that bit of the puzzle, but she was positive the Lucas brothers were the princes she'd known in another life.

Macy looked down at her sandwich and stared. She was sure it was them, but then why didn't everything fit?

"Macy?" A voice asked. For a minute she didn't respond. She was so far gone into Tamina's world that she'd forgotten about Macy's.

"Hm?" She said slowly as she looked up at Kevin. Her throat tightened and her stomach flipped. She fought the urge to growl in frustration. Her stomach needed to stop doing that when she looked at Kevin. He was Tus. She should not feel that sensation over Tus.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I'm—I'm fine," She said tersely. Just confused as hell, she thought to herself.

An awkward silence engulfed the table and no one really knew why except for Macy. She sighed and put away her sandwich. She wasn't very hungry. Stella was giving her a concerned glance now as well. Why did this life seem so much more confusing and so much more…involved than most of her previous ones? Never before had she had such a hard time clicking with Dastan.

Of course, in her other lives she'd never really let herself make that many friends either and yet this life had brought her Stella. And her mask of Macy was starting to become more and more a part of her. Tamina and Macy were slowly merging to make one very different person. It was feeling as if—

As if this life were the end of her cycle.

Was that possible? Could she _stop_ being reincarnated?

Could the gods be releasing her? Or were they just tired of getting it right? If that was the case then…could it be that things were confused when reincarnating the princes as well?

She huffed and slammed a hand down on the table, causing the other four people sitting with her to jump. They all turned to her in curiosity, and she glanced between the brothers.

"Were any of you adopted?"

Their eyebrows flew upward and two of them flinched slightly at the word. She caught their gazes flickering to Kevin before landing on her once more.

"Macy!" Stella scolded. "That's not exactly a question you just blurt out at the lunch table."

Her face flushed and she couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or frustration. Regardless she felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she stood from the table and sprinted away.

What had she been thinking? She hadn't been, obviously. But at least she'd gotten an answer.

Kevin. He was the oldest and yet he was the prince without an "eye on the throne". Which meant he clearly wasn't Tus or Garsiv. Joe was still very clearly Garsiv in her eyes: Passionate, defensive, and prideful. He was the only one she'd been absolutely certain of from the beginning. Nick…

Now that she thought about it he did share more qualities in common with Tus than Dastan. He was rational, pratical, intense, and very eager to be a leader just as Tus had been.

And Kevin was Dastan. It blew her mind. Never had this happened. Never had Dastan been the oldest. Not once. But it fit. Kevin wanted to prove himself to his brothers. She'd seen that over and over again. He wanted to do what was right and be a great man. She sat down on the bench in the atrium and closed her eyes. If she would have just trusted her heart from the very beginning she would have seen that it was Kevin. To be honest, she had seen that it was Kevin, but she'd convinced herself she was wrong. That the feelings she'd been developing for Kevin were wrong.

She opened her eyes and stared at the symbol painted on her palm. It was the symbol of the guardians. The symbol she kept there to remind herself who she was. Her fingers traced along the edges of it. She heard a gasp from behind her and then felt a hand on her shoulder. Macy jumped up and rounded on the intruder with almost unnatural speed. She'd had the person pinned against the glass wall of the atrium before she'd realized the intruder was Kevin.

"Y-you're a guardian," Kevin said with a small dazed smile.

Her brow furrowed. What did he know about the guardians? Did he know everything?

He leaned forward and whispered. "A guardian of the dagger."

She sucked in a breath and stared at him in shock. "You know? About the dagger? You remember?"

He smirked at her. "Well, you obviously know who I am then, don't you?"

"I thought I did, but then…well, the gods must think they're very funny."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin is the oldest, but Dastan…"

"Was the youngest. Yes, but I don't think age is the most important thing. What's important is the bond between my brothers and I."

She sighed. "But you've never been the oldest brother. It—It confused me. I thought that Nick was—but he's not is he? He's Tus."

Kevin nodded. "And you are?"

She looked at him with a glare and a quirked eyebrow, and suddenly he knew. She stood up a little straighter. "I shouldn't have to tell you."

He grinned at her. "Then I suppose I have to guess? That's going to take a while. I've known quite a few attractive guardians over the centuries and they're all very similar."

Her mouth dropped open and she stepped away from him. "You are the most frustrating, infuriating—and to think the gods keep throwing us together! It's like my eternal punishment!" She began to pace and he smirked as she did so. "Quite a few? You've known quite a few attractive guardians? Well, fine, two can play this game. You're not the first prince I've met either, you know. I believe you once told me that your brother wanted me for himself. I wonder if that still applies because I could just march into that cafeteria and—"

"Tamina," Kevin said in an amused tone. She would never actually do that. She'd do a lot of things, but she wouldn't do that. It was an empty threat.

Her head whipped in his direction. "Y-you remember? So you were just…you were mocking me?"

He stepped toward her and held out his hand for her to take. "Don't I always?"

He was glad it was Macy. He no longer had to feel like he was betraying his destiny. Macy had always had an affect on him. From the very beginning there had been something that had pulled him to her and at first he'd thought (and been told often by his brothers) he'd been wrong to feel that.

But he wasn't. His heart knew. His heart knew all along.

Her glare faded as she slipped her hand in his. It felt right, and perfect. Just like it always did. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it before bringing his other hand up to softly caress her cheek.

"Two souls connected across time," He told her in a whisper. "That will always be us."

_Destiny._


End file.
